


you’re my type

by jveena



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, blushy boy!, fluff?, goshiki best boy!, me projecting how i feel about goshiki SO HARD, my type MY TYPE, no beta we die like men, reader has dom energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jveena/pseuds/jveena
Summary: alright, so you like making boys blush. but who doesn't want to be a cool, charming senpai? no one gets quite as flustered for you as goshiki, though.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 141





	1. [name], a typical school-girl who just wants to be the main character for once

**Author's Note:**

> ok goshiki best boy agenda also i wrote this because i read a really good fic except reader was really sub and that totally fine! it's cool but i just want reader to make boys blush sometimes...reader chan always blushing but shes never making the boys blush..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s pretty reader centric so far, but i’m going to switch povs i think. i might come back and edit this...?? i don’t like how it’s written but i really wanted a goshiki fic like this. goshiki best boy agenda ALSO the college apps thing: i have no idea if extracurriculars in japan are as big of a deal for college as they are in the us so if thats not the case sorry!

Thursdays are for team lunches. It’s an unofficial rule, one that mostly only the regulars stick to. Even vice captain Soekawa passes on them, and the only time the team had needed more than one table to fit everyone was the very first Thursday of the school year—a very awkward affair in which all the newly minted first-year members had nervously choked down their lunches in the presence of a rambunctious group of seasoned high school volleyball players, and firmly decided: ‘never again’. You were sure that you had seen some of the first-years and even second-years on the team near the designated team lunch table, but after one panicked glance you lost sight of them. The only first year that showed up was Goshiki, an ambitious wing spiker who had gotten himself a spot as a regular.

You were no exception; initially you had also been terrified of the idea of sitting casually with jock-senpais. Ugh. Jocks are terrifying. It was purely luck that in your first year you and Shirabu became partners for a project. Smart-mouthed and shameless in pestering him for math tutoring when you found out he was good at it, you managed to get him to warm up to you and soon you two became close friends. When you had whined to Shirabu about lacking extracurricular activities to list on your college applications, he’d taken it upon himself to suggest you for the position of Shiratorizawa’s Boys’ Volleyball Club Assistant Student Manager. 

Oddly, not many people had applied, so you were almost a shoe-in. Chiyo, the third year manager, showed you the basics and imparted her knowledge on you very carefully until halfway through your first-year, when she and a few other third-years left the club to focus on exams. Without Chiyo there to help you out like a cheat sheet, you understood why the position was not as coveted as one would think. You felt a bit as if you had been shoved into an exam room for a class you had no knowledge of, and Washijou-sensei was the irritated professor you were too scared to ask any questions. He didn’t hesitate to yell at you like he did the players, but you thought of how managing such an accomplished volleyball team would look great on your applications and swallowed down any rude retorts.

Over time the team became less intimidating, and while the third-years were still scary you would consider yourself friends with most of the first and second years. So this year, you looked forward to your first team lunch. Sure you weren’t a third-year, but you weren’t scared of any of them either. You were excited! You would be a senpai! You could be the pretty manager that they would want to show off in front of! You had discounted how terrifying Tendou could be, however, and so you had to resign yourself to team lunches with your current collection of meathead jocks + Shirabu. And—the one first year who had stayed. Goshiki.


	2. team lunch #2: you get your ego stroked and possibly fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that fateful day...u met the boy who would fulfill your dom desires...u didnt even talk to him but u KNEW

The second Thursday team lunch of your second year is an unremarkable one. Only Goshiki is a new face, and he seems too enamored with Ushijima’s presence to pay much attention to everyone else. You busy yourself discussing classes and teachers with Shirabu and Kawanishi, the third years occasionally joining in when you mention teachers they know of. 

“Yamamoto-sensei seems pretty cool, but I get the feeling she grades based on whether she likes you or not,” you say thoughtfully. Shirabu nods, brows furrowing.

“Yamamoto-sensei? For Japanese Lit? Oh man, you guys are in for it. She grades your papers with the first number that she thinks of! And she hates people for no reason! She didn’t like Wakatoshi-kun, how can you not like Miracle Boy Wakatoshi? She was a real headache, huh?” Tendou exclaims passionately, staring expectantly at Ushijima.

Ushijima frowns, “Yes, she was a difficult teacher. I don’t think [Name] will have a difficult time with her.”

“Ah, because [Name]-chan is so charming when she needs to be! You know, I don’t think anyone has ever smiled in the face of Washijou-sensei’s insults before,” Tendou cackles.

“It was either smiling sarcastically or saying something that would have gotten me kicked out of the club,” you deadpan, and as the table laughs you smile, letting your gaze drift across the team when your eyes catch those of the first year. He’s finally torn his eyes away from Ushijima, and is now gazing at you with his mouth hanging open. You preen internally, sneaking glances over at him as the conversation continues. When you catch his eye he turns away quickly, flushing red. Oh man, you live for shit like this. Shirabu nudges your shoulder and raises an eyebrow when you turn to him, grinning. 

“Do I want to ask?” Shirabu says to himself disgustedly, and you elbow him, pursing your lips. You peek over at Goshiki, who’s been drawn into a conversation with Tendou about his aspirations to become the ace, and sigh. You put your elbows on the table and put your face in your palms.

‘I wouldn't go for someone younger than me,’ you think to yourself, ‘but fuck—that’s my type’.

Shirabu must be a mind-reader, because he looks at you like you’re insane and then makes a face at Goshiki. 

“Let’s go, we have Nishida-sensei next and Ohira-senpai said he’ll make you stay after class if you’re late,” Shirabu says, and you quickly pack up your stuff. Your hair slips from behind your ear and you tuck it back softly. You peek from under your lashes and see big brown eyes locked on you. You grab your bag and sling it across your back, and your steps have an extra swing to them as you prance after Shirabu. You can feel your skirt swish around your upper thighs, you can feel Goshiki’s eyes on your swinging hips. 

‘My type, my type!’ your brain is chanting, and when you walk into Nishida-sensei’s class it’s with all the confidence of a predator and the grin of a cheshire cat. This is the validation you NEED! Ah, to be looked at with awestruck eyes. You’re smiling to yourself the whole period. Maybe you don’t turn heads, but you do sometimes catch eyes. Either way, no one on the volleyball team is someone who would pay attention to that about you. So Goshiki being unable to keep his eyes off your face, blushing, GAH! Your brain is sputtering and you’re on cloud nine! This is the biggest stroke to your ego you could ask for, especially because Goshiki himself is attractive! 

You’re still giddy on your way to the gym after school, when you’re walking out with Nao, your seatmate and closest female confidant.

“[Name]-cchi. Don’t think I didn’t notice you snickering to yourself when we were going over the syllabus,” Nao narrows her eyes at you, “and you had the whole biting my lip can’t stop smiling thing going on. Spill.”

You hesitate for a second. wondering if you’d sound like a cougar if you explained why you were so cheery. A year isn’t much in terms of age, but it means a lot in high school. But if anyone were to understand it would be Nao, so you sigh and explain what happened at lunch.

“Ah,” she nods sagely, “he’s your type. You’ve always had a thing for making people blush.”

Well, that was your thought process exactly, but hearing it spelled out is a little embarrassing.

“Yeah, so that’s the case! I have to go be manager now bye!” you exclaim hurriedly and wave at her. 

You hear Nao laughing as you slip inside the gym and go to get the water bottles ready. As you dump your backpack and gather an armful of empty bottles, you find Goshiki staring at you. He’s walking towards the boys’ locker room to change, and he almost bumps into Semi, who steps out. Goshiki seems to snap out of it, glancing over at you while flushing red and then apologizing to Semi. You can see him wincing at himself as he hurries to get inside the locker room and suddenly you can’t wait for next Thursday.


	3. you realize just how much you like teasing goshiki

You do what you always do during practice, just record the spikes and sets and passes and help set up and take down the courts. Everyone is focused on volleyball, and there’s not much room for casual conversation unless you want to be yelled at by Washijou-sensei. 

You haven’t really interacted with Goshiki, except for making small talk while passing him water or a towel, until practice on Wednesday. You like him when he’s flustered, but you also like to watch him play. He’s good, obviously, and the intensity of his gaze when he spikes is a large contrast to the way his eyes flit around when he’s near you. Across the gym where they’re playing three on three, he spikes a difficult, sharp straight that gets past Semi and Yamagata. He puffs up, turning proudly to Ushijima.

“Don’t mind,” Ushijima tells Yamagata, oblivious to Goshiki twitching on the other side of the net. Tendou stops serving to snicker and point out Goshiki being ignored to Kawanishi. You turn back to Goshiki, and when he looks your way, you grin and shoot him a thumbs up. It was a really good spike! His eyes dart between your face and your thumbs up, and then he bows at you. He bends down into a perfect ninety degree angle, then shoots up, bright red and avoids looking in your direction again. 

Tendou is practically howling right now, and you’re fighting to swallow your own laughter.

“I don’t know if watching him be ignored or get teased is funnier,” Shirabu wonders out loud. 

“You’re so sadistic!” you say, but you sound too amused for him to take you seriously. 

“And you’re not?” Shirabu raises a eyebrow.

You sputter, “Well, I didn’t know he would bow to me like that!”

Shirabu shrugs and jogs back over to Tendou and practice rolls on. As you start wrapping up the net, Ushijima, who’s rather perceptive at times, comes over to give you a hand. 

“[Name]”, he says, and you startle.

“Senpai,” you return. Ushijima has a very overwhelming presence. It’s hard to not acknowledge him. He also makes direct eye-contact with people when he talks, so you find yourself staring up at him. It’s either that or look away as he burns holes into your face, and you’d at least like to do the polite thing.

“You encouraged Goshiki. Good, he needs to be more confident,” he says, and the eye contact is making you antsy. 

“Yes,” you say awkwardly, wanting to look away, and Ushijima nods at you before gathering the nets and walking towards the storeroom.

You blink. You’re a bit puzzled, but it's nice to know Ushijima thinks you're being a good manager—even if that wasn't exactly your intention with Goshiki. You spot Shirabu waiting for you so the two of you can study, and you forget about Ushijima’s odd declaration. 

‘Today was a good day’, you think to yourself, ‘and tomorrow is Thursday!’ You pump your fists. You’re gonna somehow sit by Goshiki, you decide, even if it means being stuck between Ushijima and Tendou.


	4. tsutomu-kun, don't mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> name-senpai...so COOL

Tsutomu spikes, and the ball flies right past Semi-senpai’s block and hits the ground just past Yamagata-senpai’s reach. ‘That was a really good shot!’ he thinks, and turns excitedly to Ushijima-senpai, who doesn’t acknowledge his amazing spike at all and instead tells Yamagata-senapi ‘don’t mind’. 

He knows he’s just a first year here, and even if he is a regular there’s still Ushijima-senpai, who’s such a cool ace. Tsutomu misses middle school, where he was the star! He misses having people watch him. He looks around, and his eyes are naturally drawn to you. In the sea of sweaty boys, you stand there, angelic. You’re grinning…and you’re holding two thumbs up? For him? Tsutomu turns red. [Name]-senpai…his brain is in overdrive. You are so kind! So beautiful and cool and a senpai! He has to express gratitude, but he doesn’t want to yell back a thank you because he’s scared his voice will crack. So Tstutomu bows, jerking back up quickly when he hears Tendou-senpai laughing at him. He tries not to look at you again, because it’s so embarrassing! You’re so cool you can even give him two thumbs up, but he can barely look at you without turning bright red. 

He first noticed you at the first Thursday team lunch of the year, when Ushijima-senpai said you wouldn’t have any trouble with a mean teacher and then you had said you smiled at Washijou-sensei. Tsutomu thinks that’s amazing. He has to choke back sobs every time Washijou-sensei yells at him, so for you to be able to take that in stride…! He thinks you must be amazing. Then he leans over a little to see exactly who said they smiled at Washijou-sensei, and he sees you. 

Tsutomu can’t keep his eyes off you! You’re so pretty! And so cool! Tsutomu wishes he were a second or third year so he could talk to you and maybe impress you. He catches your eye and turns away, embarrassed at being caught. Then Tendou-senpai asks him about him wanting to become an ace, so of course he has to explain, and lunch is over too fast. He watches you say something to Shirabu-senpai and smirk, tucking your hair behind your ear. You grab your stuff and walk towards your class, but even when Tendou-senpai nudges him Tsutomu can’t take his eyes off your swinging hips. 

He makes a fool out of himself at practice, stumbling into people and nets until Washijou-sensei screams at him and Tsutomu manages to get it together. He actually manages to not screw up around you until Wednesday, and in the locker room he groans to himself about bowing like an idiot. When he finishes changing and grabs his stuff, he sees you and Ushijima-senpai wrapping up the nets together. The two of you are staring into each other’s eyes, and you look nervous.

Tsutomu’s heart sinks. Of course you have a boyfriend, and no wonder it’s someone cool like Ushijima-senpai. Ushijima-senpai says something to you and you nod, watching him walk away with a confused expression. Then you pump your fists excitedly and skip outside. Tsutomu wishes he could make you that excited too, but he can’t seem to play it cool like Ushijima-senpai. He can barely look at you without getting nervous.

He sighs, and resolves to practice his straight more. Next time, when you give him two thumbs up, he’ll respond with something manly, like Ushijima-senpai’s stoic nod. 

Ushijima-senpai walks out of the storeroom and sees Tsutomu. Ushijima-senpai nods at him, and frowns confusedly when Tsutomu tries to casually nod back. Tsutomu drops his face in his hands. He’ll have to go home and practice in the mirror.


	5. in which you seem like a bully but you're actually just kinky i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really wanted this finished so i cranked this out and it might be entirely incomprehensible SORRY

Tsutomu has just set down his tray when you casually slide your tray next to him. He looks up at you, surprised, but you’re already leaning over the table to slap Semi-senpai’s exposed neck. Wait, what kind of situation is this? He’s sandwiched between you and Ushijima-senpai, whom Tsutomu had sat next to in order to better observe the ace’s habits. He can’t really concentrate on the manly way Ushijima-senpai eats when you’re right next to him! Your arm brushes his every once in a while, but you’re facing the other way, chatting with Shirabu-senpai like usual. 

Then he hears you say something to Tendou-senpai, who always drags Ushijima-senpai into his conversations, and suddenly you’re facing him. Or, you’re facing Ushijima-senpai. Your eyes flit to him, then you grin up at Ushijima-senpai. Tsutomu feels an awful lot like a third wheel. He must let his dissatisfaction show on his face, because you look over at him again and then you lean back a bit, your lips forming a little ‘o’. You look a bit…chastened? 

Oh no, he feels bad. What if you think he doesn’t like you?

“[Name]-senpai!” he announces before he realizes what he’s doing. You startle, and then look at him expectantly. Out of the corner of his eye, Tsutomu can see most of the team heard him and now they’re looking at him too. Ushijima-senpai is still eating next to him, undisturbed. You’re still looking at him, something like amusement creeping in your eyes, and he can feel the spoon still in his hand start to shake. You’re really close, he can pick out the flecks in your irises and count your eyelashes—he has to say something!

“Ah, I—um, uh-h, cool name, senpai!” he sputters, and your lips are definitely turning up in amusement. 

You’re almost shaking from holding back laughter, but you manage a “Thanks, Goshiki-kun. I think your name is cool too.”

Tsutomu can feel his cheeks heating up. Tendou-senpai is laughing at him again, and Shirabu-senpai is staring at the two of you with a puzzled expression that quickly turns into one of realization, then amusement.

Shirabu-senpai asks you “Really? Him?” He’s not sure what exactly Shirabu-senapi means, but Tsutomu thinks he’s the subject of the question. 

You smirk, nodding. Tsutomu hastily turns the other way as you glance over at him. He’s confused—what exactly is going on? Why does Shirabu-senpai seem to know about it? 

He considers all of your earlier interactions. They had all ended with him being embarrassed and you looking oddly satisfied. Wait, is this some kind of joke? Indignance flares up in him. So you’ve been teasing him this whole time? Tsutomu whips around to face Ushijima-senpai. He notices the content expression on the ace’s face and frowns. Is Ushijima-senpai in on this too? Probably. Of course your cool senpai boyfriend would be involved. No wonder Tendou-senpai laughs at him all the time. He’s being set up!

Not anymore, Tsutomu decides. No matter how pretty and awesome you are, he has enough dignity to decide he’s never going to talk to you again. Except when necessary. Because you’re a senpai. And his team manager. 

He find that it’s pretty hard to not stare at you. Tsutomu didn’t really talk to you much, just occasional volleyball centered small talk during water breaks, so he’s not missing anything there. But he catches himself watching you force a dangerously sarcastic smile when Washijou-sensei yells at you for some trivial accident, and he has to remind himself that you’re just a tease and that you probably make fun of him with Shirabu-senpai and Ushijima-senpai.

It goes on like that for a week, Tsutomu responding curtly (but still respectfully because you’re a senpai and his manager!) to your attempts at conversation and not looking at you. You seem a bit dejected, and although he feels guilty he stays resolute in not talking to you. You’re probably only sad because you can’t make fun of him anymore anyway.

As practice wraps up, he can’t help but be a little upset that the first crush of his high school career turned out so badly. He gathers up a few volleyballs and heads toward the storage closet, pouting over the situation. It’s not like Tsutomu doesn’t have lots of friends and admirers! Lots of people think he’s cool! Just maybe not compared to Ushijima-senpai, who’s some kind of super ace that Tsutomu could definitely beat if his straights were a little sharper, but still cool! Yeah, Tsutomu thinks, he isn’t someone to look down on! In fact, he—!

“Oh, Goshiki-kun!” you look pleased to see him, and Tsutomu curses himself for not checking to see where you were so he could avoid you.

“Thank you for your work during today’s practice,” he says as monotonously as he can, and then spins around to walk away. He hears the sound of equipment hastily being shoved in place, and then freezes when you place a hand on his shoulder. He turns to face you, brows furrowed.

“Did I do something wrong?” you ask, wide eyes staring up at him. Your proximity is flustering him, and you have beautiful eyes, Tsutomu thinks before catching himself. He’s not sure how to respond, so he looks away before answering. 

“You’re all making fun of me,” he mumbles, then chances a look at your face. 

You look taken aback, and it’s your turn to sputter, “What? Why would we make fun of you?” 

“You all tease me during practice, and you made fun of me that day at lunch. Shirabu-senpai even asked you if you were making fun of me and you said yes! Even Ushijima-senpai was smiling,” he frowns, and he can feel his cheeks heating up again as he sees a few of his teammates listening in nearby.

He shouldn’t even have to explain this to you. You know what you did! Except, maybe not? You look absolutely gobsmacked, and Tsutomu watches you struggle to find the words to whatever you’re going to say before you regain your composure.


	6. [name]-senpai fuck it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader chan treat him well

You owe Goshiki an explanation, you think, because while you were kind of teasing him it was wholly good-natured! You’re surprised at the insinuation that Ushijima was involved with this somehow—he was definitely only smiling because lunch that day was hayashi rice—but you can see how what Shirabu said and how you acted might have led Goshiki to his conclusion.

“Hey,” you say softly, then you decide to fuck it. “You’re my type,” you say, and when he turns to you, eyes wide, “I like you.”

Goshiki gapes at you. Tendou is snickering somewhere behind you, and you think you hear Shirabu groan. You watch a pretty blush rise on his face and you so badly want to shove him into a wall and kiss him until he’s dizzy. He turns to stare at Ushijima, who looks entirely unbothered and is gathering his stuff to head home, before turning back to you with realization painted on his face.

It’s out there now! There’s not much you can do about it, you decide, and if poor Goshiki had been feeling this embarrassed for weeks, you can surely take the relentless teasing you’ll get from the team for saying this out loud.

“I think you’re prettiest when you blush,” you pause and watch his cheeks turn even pinker than before, “and I really want to kiss you now. Can I?”

Goshiki is visibly struggling to process the sudden confession, but he manages to nod, and that’s all the confirmation you need before you wind your arms around his neck and kiss him hard. His skin is hot against your arms, probably from all the blushing the poor boy has done, and you can practically taste stars. You break apart at the jeers coming from behind you, and as you glance back you can almost visibly see Shirabu debating whether to be happy for you or disgusted.

But you have better things to think about. The boy in front of you is staring at you like you’re the only girl he’s ever seen, and there are butterflies doing gymnastics in the pit of your stomach. You pull him out of the team's sight and smile up at him. You note he doesn’t still look nervous that you’re playing around with him. 

“I’m going to kiss you again,” you inform him, and as you push him up against the wall like you've wanted to since you first laid eyes on him, you’re pleased to note that he will still blush for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might come back and edit this after a 20 hour nap. possibly. tsutomu u are best boy i love you~


End file.
